Crisis at Orion
The Crisis at Orion is a large-scale hostage situation in which the Seven Eyes group took control of the entire Orion station. In late June of 2221, A large arts festival is held at the Orion Station. This festival draws in atleast 10,000 tourists every year and this year is no different. 45 ships belonging to the Seven Eyes docked with the Orion Station though the occupiers didnt exit their ships. The large amount of vessels docking with the station is a common sight during this time so noone would realize that anything strange was happening. About thirty minutes later, the festival was in full swing with all sorts of different sculptures, paintings, performances, and people. This was when the Seven Eyes started to leave their ships. Infiltrators eliminated security officers in the docking areas while others unloaded explosives and Varren from the ships. The Batarians went to different emergency exits and melted the doors shut, keeping all of the citizens and tourists from leaving. Roduun stealthily murdered officers at different security outposts. The Krogan had set explosive charges at key locations, causing for a certain amount of casualties each time one is detonated. The festival was going great. The people their were having so much fun, they didnt even think that this would soon become a life or death situation. About an hour later, three of the explosives are detonated, killing 500 people. Krogan with Varren begin attacking crowds and Roduun infiltrators have captured the stations control center. About fifteen minutes after the attack began, 2,000 people were either killed, injured, or lost. The citizens of the station were unable to make any communication with the outside because all comms were now under Seven Eyes control. It wasnt until the Seven Eyes were sure they had control that they decided to contact the Citadel Alliance. The Seven Eyes demanded that the Citadel Alliance relinquish their control of a large part of the Attican Traverse or they would eradicate the station and all of its citizens aswell as the food and scientiific discoveries that are distributed from the Orion Station every week. After a short message to the council, the station was surrounded by Citadel Alliance ships. Noone was allowed to enter or the Seven Eyes would begin to detonate more charges, killing hundreds of other hostages. There was about 3 hours of negotiations before the Citadel Alliance decided to send in a strike team using Drop Pods. Drop Pods are extremely difficult to see in the black of space and have stealth capabilities so their entry into the station went unnoticed. The team was able to locate the remaining charges and deactivate them while staying out of sight. Some of the medical experts in the team found injured civilians and began tending to them while the remainder of the group hunted down the Seven Eyes one by one. The Seven Eyes then realized that they were under attack and tried to detonate more charges unsuccessfully. About five minutes later, more Citadel Alliance forces entered the station and apprehended the Seven Eyes that werent killed. Category:Battles Category:Events